User talk:The kennynator
Criticism at the very top of each one. You should also add to works under construction. *Read up on canon: Seems fairly obvious, but you'd be surprised at how many mistakes people make when they haven't checked things through. is the best site for this, as Halo Nation is generally not as reliable a site. *Make sure your story layout is pretty clear, as what I've seen so far is a bit jumbled up. Here's an example of one of mine, Halo: Shrike, as an example of how you could possibly set things out. *Also, be prepared for criticism. This site has a lot of users and they will comment on your stories. Most of the time it will be helpful advice, so don't fret if someone doesn't like something about your story. *On a final note, this community does have an IRC channel that can be accessed here. One someone lets you through the filtering channel, there will more often than not be a few users there who can help you out if need be. }} I suppose a bit of explaining is in order. Hello, I just noticed how you were getting to explaining about that, yes, I will get to improving that, I will be sure to read those stories, I was reading Halo: Phoenix for a while, I am improving on explaining everything, and doing better transitioning, but just as a reminder, I wouldn't really like it if my page was source locked, I wouldn't have any troubles with any trolls, I keep backups of my work on my hard drive, I will always keep contributing to the wiki, I believe I am still contributing to the wiki, but thank you for your time, it improves ALOT, again, thank you, have a nice day.--The kennynator (talk) 15:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, we never lock pages so that their creators can't edit them. To be honest, I'm not sure what the point in that would be. Thanks, I hope you have a nice day, goodbye.--The kennynator (talk) 16:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism :G'day there, Kenny, :Its been bought to my attention you have been pointing out other users have been using images from other games and franchises in their work, and stating they are using copywrited work. While, yes, you could make this argument if they were making a profit from it, Halo Fanon operates as a wikia run by the Wikia, Inc. Under the Terms of Use, they include the following clause in the section entitled, "Submitting Content to the Site and Copyright": "You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you do not have permission to submit.". While this would support your argument on the Johnathan Ulan page, I am afraid it will not stand up given the statue of the US Statue of Copyright law regarding Fair Use (US Copyright law being applicible due to the hosting of Wikia, Inc. hosting its servers in Florida) being overriding in the usage of the Ulan page as well as the other. While the image used should be attributed to the author and the source to properly fall into the usage of Fair Use, there is no danger of legal action being taken against Wikia, Inc for the images they are using. :As such, please cease and desist informing users of using copyrighted work that is able to be used under Fair Use. (That said, DeviantArt works you happen to see not attributed to the original artists should be reported to the uploader and/or Administration to deal with, as there have been past cases of artists making a fuss about it as a violation of the Fair Use policy strictly stipulated by dA). :In addition to this, could you clarify your reasoning behind allegations of plagiarism on the Jonathan Ulan page, please? :I hope this helps, :EDIT: I realized after the fact that Halo Fanon has a page that protects the images that the user in question put up. Thanks. : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png[[w:c:halofanon:User:Leo Fox|Rainbow Dash]] (Talk) • 12:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Kinda got ahead of myself there, sorry, I forgot to mention, it probably should have had a section of a disclaimer, and a part saying "All of the copyrightrighted materiel in this page is not owned by me, or any related people, it belongs to the rightful owners of the copyrighted work." sorry how I said that, I was very tired, have a nice day, thank you, goodbye.--The kennynator (talk) 18:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Also, yes I will stop saying that, I was just very tired, and I still know that isn't really a good reason, but I will stop, again, thank you, goodbye.--The kennynator (talk) 18:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I am leaving I am leaving the wiki, because of the unnecessary restrictions it imposes on it's users, having already hampered my work, this wiki gets 0 out of 10 stars, I will be leaving on August 17th, because I can not stand the way this wiki works, it is a type of dictatorship, I am done with you all.--The kennynator (talk) 21:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Shall I namespace your stuff immediately then? : 22:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :We don't really do requests, Kenny. They've been namespaced. :With regards, : 01:02, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Departure and deletion requests If you are determined to depart Halo Fanon and do wish for your namespaced articles to be deleted, place on each of them, and they will be deleted relatively soon. As you have had difficulty with our admittedly stringent rules, there are a number of other Halo fan wikis out there - Fan Fiction Halo, specifically - that are less restrictive about canon in articles. I wish you the best. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fan Fiction Halo Wiki statement G'day there, The Fan Fiction Halo Wikia, upon fact checking with them, never authorized you to make a statement of any sort, especially not to the tune like that of above. Please cease and desist making such messages in the future, misidentifying the intentions and opinions of another wikia. With regards, 00:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC)